Wizard of Konoha
by Harbachuklesss
Summary: What seemed like a nice hangout with close friends, turns out, Sakura is WAY off. Join Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto on an outrageous adventure that does not and will not a make any sense. Team 7 are on a quest to find the Wizard of Konoha! AU. Rated M strictly for bad language and violence.
1. What's going on?

**_Hellllllooo everyone! So, I decided to take a shot in the Naruto fandom. I had just recently started watching the show and enjoy the crap out of it. So don't kill me if something doesn't make sense. I got this idea from watching Naruto and Wizard of Oz and decided to combine the two sooooo really, I would APPRECIATE if you gave this story a chance and would really appreciate it more if you shoot me a review. I also take ideas into consideration. Hell, maybe your ideas are better than mine lol. ANYWAY please enjoy the first chapter of Wizard of Konoha_**

**_Disclaimer! I own nothing. If I did, I would make Kakashi more pervy and Sasuke less up tight, but what do I know? _**

The streets of Konoha were buzzing with life on this fine day. Everyone went on with their business without a care in the world. Fire country was at peace now and every person seemed to beam with happiness. A trio of shinobi strolled down the street where one blonde hair man with whiskers grinned like a maniac. One raven haired man looked pissed off at the world while another with untamable silver hair with his trademark Icha Icha Paradise book in his hand. It was the oddest trio that anyone had ever seen.

"Oh man! It's such a gorgeous day outside! The people are friendly, the birds are singing, the sun is shining! Sakura-chan is so nice for inviting us ov—"

"Hn. This is stupid. We should be training. Not going to _hangout._" The raven haired man spat. Besides Naruto's incessant blabbering, the start of the day was not going his way. All he wanted to do today was go to the old training ground and work out some techniques. However, his ex-sensei had run into him, _pure coincidence_ he presumed. Kakashi had told him about Sakura inviting him over to hang out and watch some movies. Of course Kakashi had politely declined saying he was busy, having to save the world and such. And of course, Sakura had _insisted_ and could not turn her down then. Kakashi, being so selfless, had also asked her if he wanted to bring Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura then beamed with glee and asked if he would grab her other teammates and bring them over.

So, Kakashi had rustled up his other two ex-students and were currently _taking their time_ to Sakura's abode. Naruto was excited to be hanging out with his teammates again. It has been awhile since he has seen them. His time was always preoccupied with Hokage training. Tsunade has been "mean", according to Naruto. All the paper work was annoying, but he could handle it. Giving out missions was confusing, but he could handle it. Running Konoha smoothly, terrified him beyond belief. He would not call himself a leader in his eyes. Sure, when his friends and other shinobi needed him the most, he would take it upon himself to take care of business. But running this village was not a matter of life and death. Naruto always had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he would never be a great Hokage like the past Hokages. Naruto internally sighed and decided to put this nasty thought on the back burner so it could come back later to cloud his thoughts.

"Kakashi-sempai! You better not be reading porn at Sakura's! You know how she hates those books!" Naruto joked. Sasuke kept his stoic face in place as Kakashi switched his emotionless gaze towards Naruto and slightly glared.

"It is _not_ porn. For the millionth time, it's _romance._" Kakashi argued.

"Hn. It's smut." Sasuke deciding to put in his input. Naruto put on a cheeky smile.

"Romance. Here let me read you a couple of lines—"

"NOOOOOO!" Both teammates shouted; earning some weird glances from onlookers. Kakashi sighed and kept on reading. He could see from the corner of his eye that both men had visibly relaxed. Kakashi had heard Naruto mumble 'thank Kami'. The ex-teacher shook his head. '_What would I have done with my life if these books had never existed…?'_ Kakashi had pondered the thought and shuddered. He probably would have been either sleeping or sitting on his couch in his apartment staring at a wall. No, he would have not enjoyed that. Even though he is re-reading his favorite book of the Icha Icha series for the millionth time; it still never got old. Perhaps even better from the last time he read it. He could not focus on the same line he was reading over and over again. All he pondered about was, what if, in a crazy dimension, this series had existed but he could not read? Kakashi wanted to punch himself in the face for even considering that kind of thought. He dwelled no more on that thought and moved on to his favorite thing in the entire world.

Finally, after taking forever to get to Sakura's house. Which was not too extravagant but quaint enough to be happy. Naruto quickly ran up to her door in excitement and hit the door with such force, Kakashi and Sasuke thought it would have broke in half.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN! YOUR FAVORITE THREE MEN IN THE ENITRE WORLD ARE HERE! LET US IN OR SASUKE WILL BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN!" Naruto smiled brilliantly as he heard laughter from inside the house as well as snickering from Kakashi. Sasuke on the other hand, was not amused.

"Dobe….I will not hesitate to kill you." Sasuke glared. If looks could kill. Naruto would have been dead _years_ ago. After a minute or two, the door opened to present a pink haired kunoichi. Her emerald green eyes showed happiness and excitement. Her smile was almost as big as Naruto's.

"Hey guys! I'm glad all of you made it! Considering I asked Kakashi to bring you guys over well over two hours ago, but it's fine because I had counted on that!" Sakura motioned them into her house. Which she must have cleaned because it is spotless and smelled like cleaning supplies. Naruto waltzed right in with a Kakashi in tow. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, ONLY for a moment, but Sakura had a knack of catching him. Without hesitation from her, she opened and closed her arms around his neck initiating a hug. Sasuke was used to her hugs. He held his arms numbly at his sides like he always did. Not that the raven haired man would _ever_ admit this to another soul, but he kind of, sort of, likes her hugs. They were always warm and inviting. She finally released her grip and held on to his shoulder smiling at him. He stared blankly before his eyesight shifted to what Naruto and Kakashi were doing. Naruto and Kakashi were both making kissy faces at him.

Sasuke glared visibly and Sakura whispered, "They are totally making kissy faces right now aren't they?" Sasuke merely nodded where Sakura quickly spun around to see only Naruto making the kissy faces where Kakashi was hiding behind his book. Sakura skipped over to behind the two jokesters and put her arms around their shoulders.

"So, you guys think it's pretty funny to make fun of people hmm?" Naruto and Kakashi visibly stiffened and saw an evil smirk appear on their teammate's face. Quickly she knocked the two of them upside the head with such force; both men had their faces smashed into the ground. Both men groaning from pain had resumed to lay there with no shame. Sasuke smirked and walked over to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Nice going, but I would have done something entirely different." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure killing them would have been WAY better." Sasuke smirked a little more.

"Anyway, if you two are done being idiots. I made food and picked out a movie we could watch." Kakashi was already sitting on her couch reading his favorite book while Naruto was already sitting at her kitchen table with chopsticks.

"Well! What are we waiting for!? BRING OUT THE RAMEN!" Naruto brought his fist down the table demanding his food now. Sakura turned to glare at him.

"First of all, I am NOT your damn servant. Second, I didn't make ramen so you are shit out of luck buddy boy. Lastly, STOP BANGING ON EVERYTHING." Naruto made a groan of annoyance as he slouched back into his seat.

"Whatever. What's this movie we will be watching? ARE WE WATCHING SAW AGAIN?" Naruto quickly perked up at the thought of watching a scary movie. Sasuke and Kakashi both perked up and looked at Sakura. Sakura just looked horrified.

"HELL NO. NEVER AGAIN. THAT WAS THE WORST MOVIE EVER! I don't feel like hiding underneath a blanket again!" Sakura shuddered. Kakashi resumed reading his book while Sasuke resumed leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Naruto let out an annoyed sigh.

"Man, I just can't win today." Sakura shook her head.

"Well I AM SO SORRY if this isn't the hangout you wanted!"

"Sakura-chan. What is the movie feature we will be watching?" Kakashi asked. Even though it looked like he wasn't interested, he needed his curiosity satiated.

"Well, I've actually never seen it myself. Remember when I went on that escort mission in Kirigakure? Well, I had some time to kill so; I went to different stores to peruse and stumbled upon this little ole film." Sakura grinned whilst holding the movie up. Before she knew what happened, someone quickly grabbed, _not too gently_, out of her grasp.

"Hey! Easy with that! It's old!" Sakura exclaimed.

"_Wizard of Konoha_?" Sasuke questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hmm. How intriguing. It sounds like a must see film." Kakashi murmured from the couch with his book still in his face.

"Sounds stupid. Is Saw still an option?" Naruto asked. The two other men gazed at Sakura remaining hopeful.

"No. Shut up. We're watching this. Now all of you sit your asses down and let's get this show on the road!" The three men groaned and made their way to the couch and plopped down.

"Kakashi! Put that porn away! No porn while watching the movie!" Sakura lectured. Kakashi put the book away with an annoyed sigh. Naruto snickered with Sasuke smirking. Sakura went to go open the cover the movie and something fell out on the floor.

"Hm. What is this…?" Sakura questioned while the boys looked over with tilted heads.

"Aw. Just throw it away. It's probably something about pirating the movie or something." Naruto quickly snatched the paper away to look at it. However, he could not read the language on the paper. "What the hell? What's with these random symbols? Looks like gibberish to me." He kept rotating the piece of paper until it made sense but to no avail. Kakashi then snatched the paper away from Naruto and studied the piece of parchment.

"Hmmmm. I've seen this type of writing before, however I can not place where or when I have." Rubbing his masked chin with his hand, looking sternly at the piece of paper as if though it would set on fire. Sasuke then took his turn in trying to decipher the lettering. With a faint shake of his head, he turned to grab the movie case and looked it over.

"C'mon guys, this isn't a murder case! It's a movie for crying out loud! Naruto is probably right. Let's just sit down and watch the movie, ok?" With the consent of two of the three men she went to put the movie in the player. Sasuke quickly captured her wrist.

"I don't know Sakura. I don't like this. It doesn't feel right." Sasuke looked peeved, but Sakura brushed him off.

"Oh relax Sasuke. What's the worst that can happen?" She giggled as Sasuke let go of her wrist. He sighed and went to sit on the couch. "Alrighty fellas! We are set and ready to go!" Sakura plopped down between Sasuke and Kakashi and grabbed for the remote. "And pressing play, now!" As Sakura hit play over and over again, the screen froze. Eventually the television went black. All of the lights in her house flickered on and off. Finally the room was shroud in darkness. All of them got up and tried to turn on lights and flicked switches on and off but nothing.

"Okay this is ridiculous. I can't see anything! Someone try opening the shades or the door or SOMETHING." Sakura put up her hands to try and touch something. She finally felt something fleshy and warm. She put her other hand up and felt a face. Sakura began squeezing and pinching.

"Um, Sakura? Stop touching me." Kakashi pleaded. She awkwardly laughed and muttered an apology. She felt him grab her hand and lead her along. It felt like ages until she finally found the door. However, when she opened the door, she didn't expect to find more darkness. She lost Kakashi's grip wondering where he went.

"Guys? This isn't funny. If this is some kind of sick joke, I am in no mood to laugh!" Sakura felt a chill go up spine. She was officially freaked out. "Naruto!? Sasuke?! Kakashi?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" Only silence answered. She continued to walk around hoping to find something until she heard a faint whisper pass by her ear. It happened again on her other side.

"Who's there? Come out and fight! Chicken-shit!" Nothing. She kept hearing quiet whispers that wouldn't cease. Her anxiousness getting the best of her. She ran around swinging at anything that got in her way. Sakura felt like she was lost in this pitch blackness. She ran and ran finding it strange that she was still in her house and not running into one thing? _'What the fuck is going on!'_ Fear crept into every inch of her body. Still running, she had no idea where she was going.

Finally, a light appeared. A very dim and tiny source of illumination appeared ahead of her. In an instant, she bolted for that light hoping it would never go out. The light was getting bigger and bigger. The source of exit seemed like a giant white hole and Sakura was hesitant in stepping through but if it got her out of that darkness; she would gladly dive in head first.

Once she stepped through, bright colors attacked her eyes and immediately felt out of place. "Oh my, I don't think I'm in Konoha anymore…"

_**Sooooo, is it good? I don't care what you think. I LIKE IT. Please RXR. You guys are the best! Next chappy coming up real soon! I dont do due dates. I write when the moment hits me, however I do promise to update as soon as I can. Anyway thanks again for reading!**_

_**Next chapter: Where the hell is everyone? Sakura is confused beyond shit and tiny people are singing. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?**_


	2. Follow the Indigo Road!

_**Heyyyy y'all. Here's chappy numbah two. I like this chapter because of the randomness. Enjoy!**_

_**~~~~Harbachuklesss**_

_**Disclaimer! I own nothing from Naruto nor Wizard of Oz. The song is not original. Sorry. I'm a terrible person.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Follow the Indigo Road!**_

"Oh my, I don't think I'm in Konoha anymore…" Sakura rasped out. She climbed out of some sort of hole. She had trouble adjusting her eyesight to the colorful colors around her. She was in some sort of little village; which was surrounded by a thick forest. When she looked up, the sky was hidden from the canopy of tree branches. She had no idea if it was day or night out. The weird thing was that these were not _normal_ trees. And this was not a _normal_ village either. The trees varied colors with rainbow leaves. Sakura would have been in awe if she did not think this was completely bizarre. _"Where the hell I am? Well, no sense standing around. Gotta go find where those idiots went."_

Sakura walked towards the village. The village itself was made up of colorful huts and teepees. Sakura had never seen something so odd in her entire life. "_I'm a ninja. I travel and fight weirdos. However, hands down, this is the strangest thing yet."_ Sakura continued walking and it seemed quiet. Too quiet. Sakura nervously walked with hesitation.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She raised her arms to show she meant no harm. Sakura quickly realized she was not wearing her usual garb. Instead, she was wearing a long red dress. It had short sleeves, a collar, and was a button down. The dress ended above her knees and was kind of puffy but tight in the waist. She still had her black ninja boots on and her hitai-ate on her head shielding her long bangs out of her face. She also realized that her long hair was in two braided pig tails.

"What the fuck am I wearing? How the hell did this happen? WHO WOULD EVER DO THEIR HAIR LIKE THIS?" Sakura started freaking out and eyed her weird wardrobe. She went to go take out the pigtails until she heard a twig break.

"Hello! Is someone there? I mean no harm!" Sakura put her hands up again to show that she actually meant it. "Please. I need help."

One of the small hut doors opened and a shadowy figure stuck their head out. Sakura raised an eyebrow and slowly walked to the figure.

"Hello, I'm Sakura. Can you please help me? I'm a tad lost…" Sakura frowned. The figure stuck their head out and showed Sakura what he looked like. He slowly tiptoed out his door and Sakura's mouth dropped, but quickly caught herself. However, she could not help her staring situation. A tiny deep voice led her gaze towards his mouth.

"Er, hi. I'm Moto. We live in the village of Sho." Moto was very nice, but scared the hell out of Sakura. Sakura never had a problem with uh, erm, little people. But this guy was dressed in crazy wacky colors. He had a purple Mohawk of some sort. He sported a red long sleeve button up collared shirt with a lime green vest, white pants with bright red boots. He also wore a neon purple bow tie. _"Okay, what the shit. Did Naruto drug me?"_

"Oh. And where exactly is the Village of Sho located?" Sakura had never heard of this village. And if she did, she probably would have seen the bright color aura the forest and village gave off.

"In Konohagakure of course!" Moto smiled. Sakura's face fell and shook her head.

"Really? I live in Konoha. I would have known if this village had existed." Moto snapped his gaze towards Sakura with awe.

"You…you live in the… the Great City of Konoha?" Sakura eyed him weird.

"I don't know if you can really call it a 'city'…" Sakura said using air quotes. Moto still awe struck continued to speak.

"The Great City of Konoha is where the Wizard resides! Have…have you ever seen him? Tale has it that no one has ever seen him, or even knows if it is a 'him'. No one is really sure he truly exists…" Moto finished looking off towards no where in particular. Sakura still confused as to what the hell Moto was talking about. Sakura began to look around with raised eyebrows. Apparently during their conversation, the little people of Sho Village have all come out of their houses. Some hanging and sitting in the canopies of tree branches, listening intently to their conversation. The people all looked fearful, but stood still.

"Listen Moto, I'm gonna be honest with you. I have no idea what you're talking about. About ten minutes ago, I was watching a movie with my three best friends and all of a sudden I'm here. My friends are missing and I just want to go back home." Sakura looked grim. Moto looked at her oddly.

"I do not understand. You said you lived in the Great City? Do you not?" Moto glared at Sakura.

"Moto, I have no idea WHERE I am. I have never heard of this village and where I'm from, Konoha is a small shinobi village. Please, believe me, I just want to find my friends and get back home." Sakura pleaded.

"You are one strange girl. But, I will help. I can hear the sincerity in your voice and even thought I barely know you, I feel you are telling nothing but the truth." Moto finished looking intently.

"_He's calling ME weird? Seriously? Ah whatever. Just gotta find those three idiots and get back home."_ Sakura nodded her head and thanked Moto maybe a hundred times. Moto walked over to middle of the village. It was strange. The village had a giant circle where it formed a colorful swirl of bricks. However, the only color of the swirl that exits the village was indigo. "_What the hell is with this village? Definitely top five weirdest places on my list."_

"Moto-san. How are you—"Sakura was cut off by Moto throwing up hand signals for a jutsu. Sakura stood still and quiet letting Moto do his thing. After a minute, a puff of smoke appeared and there stood a tall thin beautiful woman. She wore a tight gray dress with an emerald green cloak. Sakura dropped her jaw at the sight.

"La-lady T-Tsunade…?" Sakura muttered out. "_WHAT THE HELL? This has to be some sort of elaborate prank!"_ Sakura was still gaping as she watched the lady gracefully move towards her.

"I have no recollection of who this 'Lady Tsunade' is; however, I will help you Sakura-chan." The lady spoke with such velvety elegance; it almost made Sakura swoon. Sakura shook her head.

"Pardon me; I really appreciate the assistance. I really do, but do you mind me asking who you are?" The lady smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am Josei. The Good Witch of the North." Josei smiled and Sakura stood flabbergasted. She looked like what she felt; hit in the face with a sack of bricks.

"Um, ah, what?" Sakura stumbled out. Josei leaned over to Sakura to whisper something in her ear.

"You see Sakura-chan, when I say 'witch' I really mean 'shinobi'. You see what is upon my head, just like yours?" Sakura glanced to see a familiar hitai-ate, just like hers but red with a different symbol. It was strange seeing this Josei wear one. Since she is like an exact replica of Tsunade, and the fact that Tsunade never wears one since she is the Hokage. Sakura made a 'o' face and merely nodded in response.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Sakura inquired.

"Oh dear, I am a witch. I know most things." Josei smirked and shot a wink at Sakura. Still not answering her question, Sakura decided it was not that important.

"Anyway, so you're going to help me?"

"Yes! Of course! The answer lies in the Great City of Konoha. You must seek out the Wizard. He will guide you back home and help find your friends." Josei smiled. All of the village people all gasped.

"But, Josei-san. Does the Great Wizard actually exist?" Moto asked. Josei chuckled and nodded her head.

"Of course he does. I have met him quite a few times. Sakura, he will definitely help you, but getting there will be no easy task." Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _"Of course it's not going to be easy. It's NEVER easy."_ Sakura nodded her head understanding what she must do.

"Also, before I forget. Take this." Josei reached down her cleavage and pulled out what seemed to be a bright red hitai-ate with gold plating. Sakura assumed that the symbol scribed into the gold plating was for the area in this crazy dimension. Sakura took the hitai-ate out of Josei's reached out hand. Sakura also heard Moto gasp loudly, but Josei quickly shot him a glare to stay quiet.

"What's this for? Whose hitai-ate is this?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow when she heard Josei chuckle.

"My dear. It had belonged to a dear friend of mine that recently has, how should I put this delicately… she _perished_ in an unfortunate accident."

"Wait…wha—"

"Never mind the details girl. Just wear it and you will blend right it in with no problem. Show the gate keeper this and he will let you into the city."

"Um, alright. So where do I start?" Sakura taking off her own hitai-ate and putting on said headband. Moto quickly perked up. Sakura had also failed to realize that she was surrounded by tiny persons.

"Follow the indigo road of course!" Moto stated like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Follow the what?" Sakura tilted her head inquiring an answer. Another Sho villager spoke up.

"Follow the indigo road!" Eventually more Sho villagers started chanting the same mantra.

"Follow the indigo road!" Then out of no where, the villagers had begun to sing.

_Follow the indigo road_

_Follow the indigo road_

_Follow follow follow follow_

_Follow the indigo road_

Sakura, not quite sure what the hell is happening looked towards Josei who was smiling and clapping to the tune.

"They are too far gone to help. Go, before they make you join in their singing." Sakura quickly nodded her head and started to walk towards the village exit before Josei grabbed her wrist.

"Oh by the way Sakura, I want to wish you all of the luck in the world. I hope you find your friends and I also hope the Wizard will be of assistance to you to get back home. I will always be around if you need me. Be safe and be on _your guard_. Konoha has recently been housing another 'witch' and she is not as nice as me. Good luck." Josei let go of Sakura's wrist and then disappeared leaving a cloud of smoke behind. _'Oh shit. Seriously? I can't deal with this. I can't even deal with the villagers singing. Must. Get. Out.' _Sakura covered her ears and left the singing villagers to do their thing. She started for the exit and quickly waved good bye to the villagers, hoping none of them notice that she took off. Sakura quickly ran down the indigo road until she saw the edge of the forest. Apparently, it was day out. She hastened her step and ran out of the forest clearing. Next thing she stumbled upon was corn field galore. '_Greatttt. Out of the forest and into corn fields. What's next?'_ Sakura groaned and kept walking until she saw a figure from the corner of her eye.

"Hmmm. Is that a scarecrow…?" Sakura walked closer and squinted her gaze. This was no ordinary scarecrow. This was an unusually tall scarecrow. Its hat could barely keep all of its…silver straw? Why does that scarecrow have a black mask over its face?

"Kakashi…?"

_**Saaaaay whaaaaa? Yeah. I did that. Oh well. Love me. Hate me. You'll just hafta wait til next time! Thanks for reading and please, review. I like getting reviews. It makes me awkwardly smile and giggle. Much appresh!**_

_**~~~~Harbachuklesss**_

_**Next time on the Wizard of Konoha! Scarecrows, naughty books and more of that blasted indigo road! I like the color indigo so DON'T JUDGE ME. :)**_


	3. The Illiterate Straw Man

**_Hollaaaaaaaaaaaaa ev'body. Finally got around to finishing up chappy 3. Here it is! Please enjoy. And leave a review of what you think! I LIKE FEEDBACK. Much Appresh._**

**_~~~~Harbachuklesss_**

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING FROM NARUTO NOR WIZARD OF OZ. **

**Chapter 3 **

**The Illiterate Straw Man**

"Kakashi…?" Sakura inquired. She quickly scurried over to the limp scarecrow that was fastened to a wooden cross. The scarecrow's head was flaccid and showed no signs of movement. Sakura stared at the straw man, unsure if she wanted it to be Kakashi or not. She stood still wondering if it was going to come to life or not. _'Bah, I'm being ridiculous. Of course this can't be Kakashi! Last time I checked, Kakashi was made of skin and bone, not straw.'_ Sakura sighed at the absurd thought that this inanimate object could have been her ex-sensei. She quickly glanced over the straw man once more and then shook her head. Sakura began walking until she heard a light groan from behind her. She froze mid-step. Deciding whether or not to keep walking or turn around. She chose the latter. After taking a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw that the scarecrow remained still. She shook her head. _'Great, now I'm hearing things._' Sakura began walking again until she heard another groan, this time around, it was louder. Again, she stopped mid-step. Finally, she turned to the source of the noise and noticed the scarecrow moving its head side to side. It looked like it was trying to wake up. She debated whether to get the hell out of there or going to check on the creepy straw man. Again, she chose the latter. Sakura hesitantly walked up to the scarecrow.

"Um, hello? Are you…alive?" Sakura asked. She felt crazy talking to an inanimate object.

"Ugggghhhhh. Sakura?" The scarecrow quietly asked. Sakura's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Kakashi…? Is that you?" The straw man finally lifted his straw filled head. It looked heavy by the way he slowly lifted it. Sakura saw his face. It mirrored Kakashi's face. Although his head was a burlap sack filled with straw; he still had Kakashi's appearance. Finding it weird the scarecrow had an eye ball like a human; his other features were that of a regular scarecrow. His black pupil eye still looked dazed as he tried to comprehend where he was. His other eye had a sewn eye patch over it, normally like how Kakashi's hitai-ate covered his one eye. His nose and mouth were covered by a black fabric, similar to how Kakashi wears his face mask. She glanced up to see a hat sewn to his burlap head; the hat was unable to hide the straw sticking out of it. The straw was silver. Resembling Kakashi's natural hair. It was an uncanny appearance and it really freaked Sakura out. Kakashi seemed to finally have a grasp on his surroundings; he looked bewildered.

"Um, where are we? Why do I feel weird? Why are you wearing that?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura's face reddened.

"Okay, I'll explain everything once we get you down from that post. Just let me tell you something before you react in a crazy manner."

"Huh? Why would I react in a crazy manner? You did not do anything to my face did you?" Kakashi replied calmly.

"No! How do you feel right now?" Sakura questioned. She wondered how he didn't realize he was a scarecrow yet.

"Well, I feel a tad confused. I also feel _lighter_, if that makes any sense. Why are you asking me these questions? Seriously, what did you do to my face?" Kakashi replied while Sakura just shook her head.

"Kakashi, I hate to break it to you, but you are no longer man of flesh and bone. You are now a man of straw." Sakura rasped out. Kakashi sewn on eyebrow shot up. With a tilt of his head, he started to chuckle.

"Ha. Funny Sakura. Stop joking around and cut me loose."

"I'm not kidding Kakashi…" Sakura looked down with a frown. Kakashi lone eye gazed at Sakura, waiting for a 'gotcha!' but she remained looking towards the dirt ground she stood on. His eye looked over himself the best he could. His gaze caught on his hands that were bound. He moved them like he normally did. The white gloved hands moved, but straw was sticking out. Usually one would feel muscles tightening and loosing, but not him. He proceeded to glance down at his body. His body sported a ratty long sleeved dark green fleece. Straw sticking out of the holes. His pants were black and tattered. Again, the straw was coming out of the holes. He wore battered up black boots that had a hole here and there but, he could still see straw poking out. Finally his gaze looked up. He saw he also sported a tall black patchy floppy hat, something like a scarecrow wore. Kakashi saw silver straw sticking out from the hat, normally like his regular crazy hair would be like. Sakura looked up towards Kakashi with a grimace on her face. Kakashi remained stoic. His unemotional gaze looked towards no where in particular.

"Sakura, get me down please." Sakura meekly nodded and ran around to the back of the wooden post that kept the straw man in place. She quickly loosened the ties and watched Kakashi _not so gracefully_ land on his feet. As soon as Kakashi dropped from the post, his straw legs gave out from underneath him, causing him to fall on the ground, face first. Sakura gasped and ran over to his side.

"Kakashi! Are you okay? What's wrong with you?" Kakashi mumbled something, she could not hear because his face was in the ground.

"What did you say…?" Kakashi slowly picked up his head, again, the way he lifted it, it looked like it weighed five hundred pounds.

"I said, I cannot seem to stand up. Apparently, I have not gotten used to my straw legs yet." Sakura looked at him strangely.

"C'mon, get up. Lemme help you." Sakura hooked her arm underneath Kakashi's and picked him with relative ease. He was made of straw making him weigh so much less than normal. Kakashi finally got up on his feet. He slightly pushed Sakura away, muttering a thank you. She held her arms out just in case he fell again. He was wobbly at first, but eventually stabilized himself so he can stand properly. It looked difficult to do so based on the face he was making. Sakura was sure he would have been sweating if he had any sweat glands.

"Alright Sakura, now that I am finally able to stand and come to terms that I am made out of straw, tell me what is happening." Kakashi slouched and shoved his straw hands in his pants pockets. Sakura almost rolled her eyes at the same old calm and aloof Kakashi. She also wanted to smile, but held it back. It was no time to smile.

"Welllllllll, the thing is that…" Sakura inhaled hard before continuing. "I'm not really sure what's going on but after I lost you in the darkness in my apartment. I was running around aimlessly, to me what seemed like forever until finally a light appeared so I ran to it. I stepped through it thinking everything was going to be okay. Which _it wasn't_. I climbed out of a hole in the ground. I found a village that's ridiculously colorful. It hurt my eyes but I eventually made my way there and met the leader of the village. His name was Moto and he helped me meet a 'witch' and when I say witch, I mean shinobi named Josei. She claims to be the Good Witch of the North. And she looks EXACTLY like Tsunade! Like they could be identical twins! Anyway, she said that I have to go to the Great City of Konoha to find the 'wizard' there and she said that he will help me get back home and find you guys. She also told me to watch out for another 'witch' who is dangerous. So I finally left the village and stumbled upon you hanging up there and now here we are!" Sakura answered speedily. Kakashi looked thoughtful. His gloved hand was now rubbing his chin. He looked pensive.

"So, basically, we have to go see the Wizard to get back home?" Kakashi summed up from the entire story she just spewed. Sakura grimaced and merely nodded. Kakashi did his famous eye crinkle.

"No worries Sakura-chan. I am sure we will find the other two along the way to the Wizard and we shall be home in no time." Kakashi said coolly. Sakura always appreciated his calm, cool, and collected attitude. Nothing ever fazed him. Even with being a scarecrow, he seemed completely okay with it.

"Kakashi, it's so comforting to hear you say that. I'm also really happy I found you. I really have no idea what I'd do without you." Sakura smiled.

"Aw Sakura, If I could blush, I would totally be doing so." Sakura giggled.

"Alrighty then! Let's hit the indigo road!" Sakura threw her fist in the air. With renewed motivation she beamed with confidence. Kakashi eye crinkled again and went to go take a step and _fell_. Face first on the road. Sakura heard Kakashi sigh loudly into the ground. He picked up his burlap head and looked aggravated. "God damn it." Sakura could not help but laugh. It was too funny not to laugh at. She held her stomach and threw her head back. Her laughter starting to hurt. Kakashi's lone eye glared at her.

"It's not funny." Sakura only laughed harder.

"I'm-m so-o sorry-y! I k-know it's-s not, bb-but too-o FUNNY!" Kakashi glared harder at the pink haired woman. He tried to pick himself up, finding it nearly impossible because of his stability problems. He finally picked himself up and dusted off his shirt, feeling something hard in his shirt. Kakashi reached into a whole in his shirt and pulled out an orange book. Sakura stopped laughing and gasped. Kakashi's sole eye went wide and he started to giggle. If he could have, Sakura thought Kakashi would have been crying.

"Sweet merciful God. Thank YOU. The only thing in the world I love and you GAVE it to me. THANK YOU." Sakura muttered a 'hey!', but Kakashi ignored her and opened his worn book. _'I'll just read a page or two before….wait. What? What's going on?' _ Kakashi pushed the book closer to his face, but failing to see what is on the page. Kakashi felt like he had been hit with a sack of bricks. He dropped the book on the ground and closed his eye. _'Damn, I wish I could cry.'_

"What's wrong Kakashi? Sakura went to retrieve the book. She picked up the book and read the page he was on. She quickly snapped the book closed, realizing she would have been reading porn in front of Kakashi.

"God. You suck. So. Much." Kakashi fell to his knees. "WHY GOD? WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME? I COULD HAVE LIVED WITH BEING A MAN OF STRAW, BUT TAKING AWAY MY ABILITY TO READ. WHY GOD. WHYYYYYYYYY!" Kakashi dropped his face into his straw hands, shaking his head. He sounded like he was crying, but he could not. Sakura's jaw dropped after his outburst. She was frozen into place. She quickly recomposed herself and walked over to Kakashi sad form.

"Kakashi, c'mon. Buck up. I'm sure if the wizard can help get us home, I'm sure he can grant you your ability to read back…" Sakura had no idea if the wizard had such power, but she needed to say something so Kakashi could get his straw butt into gear. He raised his head out of his hands and glanced sideways towards Sakura.

"You think he could do that…? Kakashi inquired.

"Um, yeah sure. He can TOTALLY do that." Sakura wasn't really _lying_ per say, she just didn't know. Kakashi sighed heavily and rose to his feet. It seemed like he was getting the hang of standing and walking now.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see this Wizard and see if really is all that." Sakura stood back up and looked at Kakashi. She patted his back.

"No worries Kakashi. We got this." And with that, she linked her arm with his. Briefly smiling at him, she nudged him forward where he _almost_ lost his footing once more but caught himself. Slowly but surely, he was learning to walk again. _'Just like a baby.'_ Sakura giggled.

"Stop laughing at me Sakura. You have no idea what it is like to be made of straw." Kakashi said. This only caused Sakura to laugh more.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise I won't laugh anymore, okay?" Kakashi glared at Sakura before muttering an okay for a response. The two walked until the saw the entrance of some sort of forest. The duo stopped walking.

"I don't know Sakura. I am getting bad vibes from this forest." Kakashi stated. Sakura waved her hand at Kakashi.

"Oh relax Kakashi! What's the worst that can happen?"

"I remember when you said that last time and look where we are now." Kakashi grumbled. Sakura just glared and huffed.

"Psssh. How was I supposed to know this was gonna happen!?" Sakura said defensively. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to walk towards to forest. Sakura shook her head in disbelief. _'Sheesh. One mistake and everything's MY FAULT.' _

"Hey Kakashi! Wait up!" Sakura jogged to catch up to him.

"Really Sakura? I just re-learned how to walk and I am moving faster than you." Kakashi chuckled. Sakura rolled her eyes and out of habit went to shove him. She quickly realized her mistake. Kakashi had been shoved into bushes and fell out of sight.

"Oh shit! Sorry Kakashi! I forgot you aren't a _person_." Sakura grinned sheepishly while walking over to Kakashi's fallen form. Straw was everywhere. She could see him picking up straw and stuffing it back into his body. He shot a glare at her.

"Well, just be more careful next time or I will poke you with my straw for the rest of the trip." Sakura frowned at his threat.

"Well, what if I just light you on fire?" Sakura shot back.

"Well, that would just be down right mean Sakura. Please do not set me on fire." Sakura chuckled and helped him back up. They both grinned at each other. Sakura then looked around the forest. It was _dark_. It wasn't like the Village of Sho where it was bright; the forest seemed _evil_. A groaning nose could be faintly heard from deeper in the forest. Kakashi and Sakura bent down and shifted into alert mode.

"What was that?" Sakura glanced around for any signs of danger, but found none.

"I do not know, but be on guard." Both remained crouched and stealthily made their way through the forest. The groaning noise became louder. Sakura glanced over at Kakashi's form and wanted to laugh.

"Kakashi. You know how ridiculous you look? You're like a scarecrow shinobi." Kakashi snorted.

"Well, look at _you. _Ring. Ring." Kakashi pretended to answer a phone. "Oh it is for you Sakura. The 1940's want their clothes back." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. At least I'm not a scarecrow!" Sakura raised her voice slightly. Kakashi went to shush her.

"Sakura. Lower your voice. We still do not—"

"It's not like I picked out this outfit and did my hair like this ON PURPOSE." Sakura had forgotten about her pig tails and went to go undo them until a loud groan interrupted them. Kakashi raised his burlap head to pick over some bushes to see where the noise was coming from and gasped loudly.

"What is it?!" Sakura quickly peeked over the bushes and her jaw dropped.

"No. Fucking. Way." Both said in unison.

_**Hehehehehehehehe I'm sure all of you can guess what's next. Sorry for such crappy cliffhangers. lol. ANYHOO, I hope you liked this chapter and wait, I actually hope you like the story so far. If you do, then pleaseeeeee leave a review. You guys are the best for just reading the story and bearing with my lazy writing motivation. I'll try and update every week but no guarantees though! Much Appresh. Much Love. Gracias.**_

_**~~~~Harbachuklesss**_

_**P.S. I know that telephone joke doesn't make any sense. But you gotta admit, it was pretty funny. Heh?**_

**__****Next time on the Wizard of Konoha! A very pissed off Tin man, a warlock, and some more of that fabulous indigo road! UNTIL NEXT TIME MI AMIGOS!**  



End file.
